Shades Of Heros
by Peorth Rune
Summary: Irons (Witchblade) found a link between other Mythical wepons. Witchblade, Farscape, Ronin Warriors x-over


Shades of Hero's  
  
By Peorth Rune  
  
A Ronin Warrior, Witchblade, Farscape X-over  
  
( I do not own any of the Ronin Warrior, withcblade, or Farscape charrictors, I do own Amber I also own other charrictors from other chapters. If you wish to use Amber for any thing e-mail me!)  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Sara sat back in her chair rubbing her temples wearily. Lately Iorns had been a real pain in the ass, he has had Ian go through her stuff. She snapped out of her daze when her partner Jake entered the room. "Hey Pez tough day?"  
  
Rolling her Ice blue eyes she replied, "you can say that again, Jake."  
  
He sat down next to her. "So Pez what's up now?"  
  
"Oh nothing," she drawled, "just Noddingham's been going through my stuff, muttering something about the Ronin." Sara glared at the phone as it rang, "Pizzeni…" she answered.  
  
"Hello Sara I called to apologies for going through your stuff. I wished to look for Information only," the voice rang.  
  
"Bull shit Noddingham…about what?" Sara asked.  
  
"That is not my place to say. Good bye Sara." Click.  
  
"Yeah good bye Ian," she hung up the phone.  
  
"What is it Pez?" Jake asked.  
  
"I've got to go. If Gabe stops by tell him to meet me tonight at my house," Sara put on her rugged well broken in leather jacket and ran out her office door. She quickly walked to her parked motorcycle. Jake yelled something but she could not hear him well, so she Jumped on the bike and drove to Kenneth's manner. She shut down the meter then took her keys out of the ignition when she reached her destination. She then angrily walked into Irons huge elaborate house  
  
"Why hello Sara, I assume you are looking for the reason why I wanted to search your lovely apartment."  
  
Sara snorted, "that among other things…"  
  
Irons in his annoyingly charisma way nodded pointy, "I have found a link to the Witchblade. There is a group of nine. Four now protect another paradox reality. The other five are on earth. They were created by the same people who created the Witchblade."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They call themselves the Ronin Warriors. Oh and Sara there is another Witchblade like object that is called the Soul Blade that has been lost but found at the same time…"  
  
"Stop with the god damned riddles Irons," Sara snarled.  
  
Irons merely shrugged, "Sara all lines meet eventually the soul Blade is already here and the Ronins are not far behind. Sara can you find her?"  
  
"Why?" Sara asked suspiciously.  
  
"I just thought you should find her before someone else does," he shrugged.  
  
Sara narrowed her eyes and walked away.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Amber looked around the airport and glanced down at her bracelet. It had a jewel in the meddle that changed colors with her mood. Currently it was green. Her hair was shoulder length; she had her hair colored in layers, dark blue to light blue. Her white roots were just starting to show. She had light ice blue eyes and well tanned skin due to her former home in Florida. Her pure white forelocks were in her eyes and she was continuously pushing them away. Bored she then sat down to wait.  
  
While sitting she thought of stuff. Could she start a band here and other stupid frivolous crap. Where is he? He should have been here by now. Oh well my brothers always late. Damn it why can't Jake ever be on time!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Kento shut up already!" Rowen hissed.  
  
"But I'm hungry!"  
  
"When are you not?"  
  
"Einstein!"  
  
"Blubber boy!"  
  
"Bookworm!"  
  
"Whale!"  
  
"Guys behave we're almost there," Sage grumbled.  
  
Kento stuck his tongue out at Rowen. "Oh real mature Kento." Oh real mature Kento."  
  
Then the stewardess' voice rang over the intercom, "we will be arriving in New York in a few minutes. Please buckle your seat belts and do not move from your spot."  
  
Rowen watched Ryo jab Cye who was sleeping. "Huh? What?" Cye asked glibly.  
  
"We're landing," the black haired teen stated.  
  
"Oh…" Cye said yawning.  
  
Now that Cye was up Kento was now badgering him instead of Rowen.  
  
"I hope this plane lands soon," Sage muttered to Rowen.  
  
The blue-headed teen nodded, "I know what you mean.  
  
"Luckily the plane landed before Cye and Kento got into one of their outrageous fights.  
  
Rowen went over to see the luggage when he saw a girl sitting close by her bags on the bench. Rowen found his bags and went to sit close by. "Hello."  
  
"What up?" she asked shortly, "oh let me guess my hair? Well its white ok? I dyed it blue."  
  
"It looks cool," Rowen said politely.  
  
"Well Duh…"  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"What?" she asked with a slight snarl in her voice.  
  
"Is my English ok? I haven't talked it for a while."  
  
She blinked in surprise, "yes."  
  
"Hey look Sage, Rowen's taking YOUR job!" Kento yelled.  
  
"Oh shut up Kento, "Sage sputtered face red.  
  
Cye went up to the girl, "you must excuse my friend Kento Miss, and he is uncouth and Ignorant. I apologize since he's too stupid to…"  
  
"Cyyeeee!!!!!" Kento drawled in a whine.  
  
"As the big oaf stated I am Cye."  
  
The girl nodded, her blue to white layered hair swaying this way and that. " Are you British?"  
  
Cye's greenish-blue eyes averted down, "No my mum is though."  
  
"Hey squirt ready to go?" a dirty blond headed man asked.  
  
The girl stood up, "wow Jake your only twenty minutes late, world record."  
  
"Who are you friends?" Jake asked.  
  
"Just people I was being polite to oh brother dearest," the girl said shrilly.  
  
"Well Amber lets go Pez is waiting for us."  
  
Amber nodded, "maybe we'll see each other in the city bye."  
  
Rowen nodded, Sage walked up besides him, "there's something off about that girl."  
  
Ryo went over to them, "come on were gonna be late!"  
  
Rowen grinned, picked up his bags and ran after Ryo.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Kenneth looked sourly at Ian. "The Soul Blade can not be attained at this time the Ronin however…there is a boy with an armor who should be easy to get in contact with…he's a part of a exchange style program I established. He should be with the other four." He gave Ian the picture of the five of them. "Which one is it?"  
  
"Either the Chinese or the Brunette," Ian said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kenneth asked.  
  
Ian paused frowning, "no."  
  
"His kanji is shin."  
  
Ian nodded, "trust, the brunette."  
  
Kenneth smiled in approval, "good now when this boy is away from his friends bring him to me."  
  
Ian paused again. This habit of his is getting annoying, Kenneth thought. "I will use his trust against him then." Ian said moving away.  
  
Grinning Kenneth Iorns bode his servant to move faster. Sara is uncontrollable and I had no clue the Soul Blade was close to that cop. Kenneth feared if he had no control over any of the bearers he would not get what he wants. He shook his head. This boy should be easy, he thought. He looked at the picture again. "Cye Mouri you will serve me."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
'Oh come on Cye why not it's only a club,' Kento had said.  
  
'No Kento! Guys I'm going back to the apartment.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Kento leave Cye alone,' Roy their not so patent leader had said.  
  
Cye played the conversation over in his head. Kento was right is only a club, but I'm still too tiered to be there.  
  
"Hey kid?" a large man dressed entirely in black yelled, "There's a guy who smacked his head pretty hard. Can you help me with him?"  
  
Cye nodded and ran in the ally with him. "Sir…" he said seeing the unconscious form, "He was hit on the head."  
  
"Come with me," the man demanded.  
  
Cye's eyes widened. "You did this didn't you?" The man said nothing. "NO I won't go," he got in a fighting stance.  
  
His opponent raised his eyebrow. "It would be best if you do not struggle."  
  
"No I won't go with you…" in a matter of seconds the man grabbed his wrist, turned him around a held his Throat squirming Cye struggled to get free. In his struggle he realized his light blue sub armor was now covering his hands and feet. The man had Cye trapped." You can't bring me where you want. If we're tangled up like this."  
  
"Very well," the man said and promptly relaxed all but on hand and flung him to the wall.  
  
Cye felt his head slam against the wall. He even heard it. Instinctively he wiped the spot where contact occurred with his hand. When he looked at it thick red blood covered the armor-plated hand. Cye numbly got up and got in a fighting position. Just like a nether soldier, Cye thought hazily. The auburn haired boy quickly shred his clothing more on instinct that on necessity.  
  
"It would be easier if you just come with me."  
  
Cye blinked, "No."  
  
The big man shrugged, "if that is what you wish Torrent."  
  
Wait a minute, he thought, he said Torrent and he wasn't surprised when I showed my sub armor. Then the man attacked. Cye Clumsily dodged him. Quickly he realized that this man was probably as good as Sage, Ryo, or Kento. Cye coming to this realization also realized that with the growing fuzzy feeling in his head he could not keep up for much longer. Cye with all the energy he had left quickly jumped as high as he could possibly jump\mp which was as high as the to floor on the closest building. He then using the lat of his strength searched for a place to hide. Finding one he collapsed behind the vent a lost consciousness. 


End file.
